


The Unraveling Tale of Tony Stark

by zepper3



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zepper3/pseuds/zepper3
Summary: The death of Mr.&Mrs. Stark was a shock to everyone- especially to their own son Tony. Devastated by their sudden deaths Tony must keep going in his own way-sometimes to the dismay of his friends. With Tony digging into government dealings is he ready to really discover what happened to his parents? (Does not follow Civil War story line)





	

Standing there in the rain, Tony's new suit started to plaster to his body soaking every inch of him. He didn't care, he was numb anyway. His long glossy black hair he refused to cut to defy his father was now falling over his eyes hiding his face from everyone, not they tried to approach him. Even his friends were remaining a noticeable distance away from him.

He didn't blame them. For the past week he had yelled at every single one of them for something that wasn't their fault, had broken several mirrors and windows, and nearly destroyed his project he had been working 2 years on. He was losing his mind.

I can't do this; I'm still growing up. Tony thought in his head. It's not like anyone was going to hear him, being only the one outside in the rain. He didn't want to be around people right now giving him sympathetic looks that they didn't really care about. He was just the brat kid Stark who was raised rich, was put in the best schools and that's why he is so smart, nothing he did was just based off of talent. He was handed everything in his life, growing up nannies waiting on him hand and foot. He was lucky to have the friends that he had made that liked him for him- not the ones that hung out with him because he was filthy rich.

Tony you are ungrateful son of a bitch. For fuck sake just get in there. She would have wanted that. Tony mentally kicked himself in the rear. Just as he turned around he was met with a pair of dull blue eyes.

"Tony," Steve said his name carefully. "Come on inside- you look like a wet dog." Giving a weak smile Steve gestured towards his hair.

"Well at least I'm not the little bitch out of the two of us." Tony gave a crap joke and gave Steve a friendly shove. He opened the door and Tony ducked inside facing the people who were mourning.

Being such big public figures Tony had to painstakingly go through each request and say yah or nah to about 5,000 people who put in their request. Ultimately he decided that a maximum of 300 people could come, he didn't want the media to have a field day with this.

As soon as he lifted up his head he was able to spot his friends in their group, they were the youngest people here by at least 20 years.

Thor was the first one that he saw, he was kind of hard to miss anyway. His long dirty blond hair was pulled respectively in a ponytail, not to mention he was still a whole half head taller than the second tallest in their group, Steve. Even though Thor had just turned 22 he sported a full golden beard that he was very proud of.

He was talking to Bruce who craned his neck to just make eye contact with Thor. Bruce's tasseled chocolate brown hair look unusually tame compared to his normal bed-head look. He glasses were pushed far up onto his nose as he nodded to whatever Thor was saying. Bruce, being as small he was still filled out his suit well, he had started training with the boxing team in high school and loved regularly going to the gym now.

And then there of course was Clint and Natasha. Nat was strikingly beautiful, like an old Russian doll; red cheeks with paler skin, she was sporting a tasteful but still slimming black dress that made her red hair even brighter. She was the smallest out of all of them but nobody saw that as a disadvantage of any kind. She was tones as all hell and was one of the best upcoming kick boxing fighters. And without any surprise there was Clint with his arm draped around her waist in a very casual manner. Now while Natasha looked all put together and clean Clint looked, well the opposite. Tony could tell that he tried; his suit was wrinkled in some places but ironed in others. His dirty blond hair was clean but a little messy giving him that trouble maker look. He still had a cut across his nose he got while working at his mechanic job, it was healing slowly because he refused to treat it in any way shape or form.

Now that was something Tony, even as smart and intuitive as he was couldn't put his finger on- Natasha and Clint. They had been friends longer than anyone else in the group, they casually slept at each other apartments and acted like a couple even though they repeatedly said they weren't. At first they all called bull but over the course of the years they all hung out both Nat and Clint had dated other people, some longer than others. The longest relationship was when Clint had dated Bobbi Morris for nearly 3 years. Everyone thought they were going to get engaged but they had broken up just 5 months ago. He just wasn't 'feeling it anymore' but anyone with two eyes could see how he looked at Natasha. But no one, even Clint, knew how she felt about him. She had called him her best friend but that was the extent of it- nothing passed that.

Natasha was talking to the newest member they had adopted into their ground just a little over 2 years ago- Wanda Maximoff. Natasha had met her at the gym and they instantly clicked. Even though Nat could run with the boys she was happy to at least have one close female companion she could confide in.

Wanda was a very different type of beautiful than Natasha, as Natasha was a porcelain kind of beauty, Wanda was very fresh and naturally kind of pretty. Her skin was slightly tanned even with it being the end of winter in New York, her long brown hair with gold highlights was gracefully pulled back in a long, curly ponytail.

Tony loved his friends for being here, he had only wished that Rhodes, his slightly older friend he had met multiple times over the years going to his dad's banquets they threw. Rhodes was currently in Syria fighting and sent his deepest regards to Tony apologizing that he couldn't be there; Tony knew he meant every word of it- Rhodes was doing something for the greater good that couldn't be abandoned. Tony was thankful that all of friends that could come were here, though he knew it was a little awkward for them, seeing a bunch of young adults surrounded by people who were worth millions of dollars.

Sheepishly he went up to them and one by one they saw him coming up. Wanda was the first to run out and hug him. He put his hands out in protest but there was no stopping her once she had her mind set. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against his wet suit. Even though Wanda was the newest to the group she was also the most intuitive to emotions.

After a good squeeze by Wanda she let go and stepped back, even on her black dress you could see the even darker spot that was now wet. Bruce and Thor gave him a sympathetic shake on his shoulder and pat on the back. Clint in his usual self gave a head nod and raised his small flask he always carried.

"How you doing Tony?" Bruce in his small but powerful voice asked. Tony knew his intentions were good but how was he supposed to respond to that? He didn't know anyone here on a first name basis (besides his friends), he was soaked to the bone but felt nothing, he didn't ever want to be alone now.

"Well I'm still taller than your white ass so pretty good." Tony swallowed all of those horrible emotions and joked instead- it was the only way he could keep himself from losing it completely. The kicker? Everyone knew it.

But how was he supposed to actually comprehend that just five days ago he was having dinner with his parents and they were laying in caskets?


End file.
